Hexgourd
Hexgourd (also refered to as Death Pumpkin or Deathly Pumpkin) is a recurring enemy in the series, and is part of a trio of pumpkin FOEs, often associated with each other and sometimes even fought together. Similarly to the other pumpkins, this enemy boasts huge defenses, and has a variety of attacks that inflict binds or stauts effects. Hexgourd (Etrian Odyssey II) Hexgourds are found in 28F of the Forbidden Wood. They are stationary FOEs that only appear mid-battle, and in certain spots. Getting engaged in a random battle at their spawn point guarantees a Hexgourd will show up after a few turns spent in-battle. Skills * Hellfire (Uses head): Ranged fire attack to the party, may induce fear. Drops * Thorn Bone (Worth: 1920 en) * Pale Bone (Worth: 2220 en) Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Trigourd *Flygourd Death Pumpkin (Etrian Odyssey III) Death Pumpkins first appear in B21F. Unlike in other games, they appear as normal (though rare) enemy encounters. Don't underestimate this enemy. While its Violent Vines skill might have low accuracy, it makes for it when it actually manages to hit. Tangling Vines will ensure that you stay rooted enough to make escaping impossible. Beware of the entire trio, as the combination skill makes your party pretty much useless if you don't have an answer to the bindings. Skills * Tangling Vines (Uses Legs): Has a 90% chance of binding all party members legs. * Violent Vines (Uses Arms): High damage to all party members. Low accuracy. * Halloween (Uses Head): Cooperation attack with Tri-Pumpkin and Hell Pumpkin. Moderate fire damage + all binds to entire party. Drops * Thorny Bone (Worth: 860 en) * Pale Bone (Worth: 1260 en) Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Hell Pumpkin *Tri-Pumpkin Hexgourd (Etrian Odyssey IV) Hexgourd is an FOE found in B2F of the Hall of Darkness, seen patrolling a large damage tile maze with its counterparts, the Trigourd and Flygourd. When any one member gets into a battle, the rest of the trio turn aggressive and try to join the fight. Despite its strength, it tends to play a bit more of a supporting role to Trigourd with a tendency to disable your party. Skills * Violent Vine (Uses Arms): Deals 3-6 hits to random party members. * Tangling Vines (Uses Arms): Has a high chance of leg binding the entire party. * Trigourd Tune (Uses Arms): Co-op skill with Flygourd and Hexgourd. Has a very high chance of inflicting sleep, leg bind, arm bind and head bind. Very fast skill. Drops * Thorny Bone (Worth: 7184 en) ** The Thorny Bone '''can be sold to unlock the '''Narcoleps, a powerful knife that can put enemies to sleep. * None. * Pale Bone (Worth: 10000 en) ** The Pale Bone '''is one of the ingredients used to forge the '''Kerykeion, one of the best staves in the game. Conditional Drop * To obtain the Pale Bone, you don't have to fulfill a certain condition. It just drops rarely. Related Monsters *Trigourd *Flygourd Deathly Pumpkin (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Hexgourd, renamed as Deathly Pumpkin, is fought as a random encounter on the third floor of the Ginnungagap. In combat, it can use Confuse Vine to inflict confusion on a character row. This, combined with its high defenses, make it a very dangerous enemy, especially since you can't escape this floor until you complete it, and it can be found along other dangerous enemies. Avoiding confrontation is ideal if you lack resistance against confusion. Skills * Confuse Vine (Uses Arms): Attempts to inflict panic on one row. Drops * Gourd Head (Worth: 147 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters * Dazing Pumpkin * Cursed Pumpkin Hexgourd (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Hexgourds are FOEs found in the Illusory Woods. They remain stationary until the player gets too close to them, upon which they turn aggressive and begin pursuit. There is one thing that makes the Hexgourd extremely threatening: it can pass through walls. The moment a Hexgourd has caught sight of the player, there is no escape from it except by returning to town. This is the reason why the player is warned to keep an Ariadne Thread on them at all times in the Illusory Woods. The Hexgourd moves at the same pace as the player, but each time it passes through a wall or door, it pauses for one step before resuming pursuit. When in ring-shaped rooms, it will not pass through the central pillar; use this to get a pursuing Hexgourd behind you. The path through the Illusory Woods will inevitably lead you to attract the attention of more Hexgourds. However, there are shortcuts strategically positioned to allow a player to resume exploration without triggering the first Hexgourd, thereby allowing them to explore each part of the Woods with as few Hexgourds as possible in pursuit. In-battle, the Hexgourd has a scant amount of HP for postgame FOE. However, it compensates with an absurd resistance spread: immunity to all damage, and a hidden untyped resistance. It also resists all ailments and binds, barring curse. The means of defeating it are clear: Either use curse damage, poison it, or spam untyped attacks like the Imperial's Accel Drive or the Arcanist's Dismiss Blow and Blast. However, skills that bypass resistance, like the Ronin's Helm Splitter or Silver Thrust off the Gae Dearg spear, stand out in this regard, as it allows a party member to be capable of doing full damage to the Hexgourd. An adequately strong Ronin around level 100 can average about 1200 damage per Helm Splitter, killing the Hexgourd in three to four hits. In the meantime, have the rest of the party focus on disabling the Hexgourd or protecting the Ronin to ensure the damage goes uninterrupted - a head bind will sufficiently lock out its most dangerous moves. Defeating the Hexgourd doesn't guarantee your safety, as it will simply respawn in its original location. If you did finish the battle far enough from its spawn point, it's likely that it will not pick up the chase. However, a newly-respawned Hexgourd will take one player step to turn aggressive again, and this can be used to put a little more distance. Due to its infinitely-respawning nature, a Hexgourd can make for a viable source of experience for a postgame party that can kill it in two to three turns. If they position themselves such that the Hexgourd always respawns with their back to them, they also will get free preemptive rounds to make grinding even easier. Skills *'Infernal Flame' (Uses Head): Ranged fire attack to the entire party. *'Coiling Vine' (Uses Arms): May bind the heads and legs of the entire party. *'Demonic Shine' (Uses Head): Reduces the entire party's maximum HP for 3 turns. Drops *'Bony Thorn' ** Unlocks the Pumpkin Bat (230 ATK, 167 MAT, Coiling Vines skill), the strongest physically-oriented staff in the game. ** One of the ingredients for the Pumpkin Head (48 DEF, 45 MDF, INT +8) *'Kaleido-Pumpkin (Conditional)' ** Unlocks the Forbidden Cloak (92 DEF, 110 MDF, Ailment resist ↑), the strongest armor for Harbingers. Conditional Drop To get the Kaleido-Pumpkin, kill it with an elemental attack. This may require killing it with curse damage off its Infernal Flame skill. Category:Etrian Odyssey II FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE